Really Good Quality Smut
by HowToTrainYourLesbians
Summary: I wrote this with my boyfriend about some people we know, please don't take it seriously because it was only meant as a joke for their benefit.


**Really Good Quality Smut**

Author: anonymous  
Editor: US government

Megan was unsure how she had got into this position. It was not something she would have imagined in her wildest dreams, let alone given conscious thought to. Yet here she was, sprawled naked in a large bed that was most certainly not her own. She groaned and tried to remember the events of the night before…

*10 hours previously*

"Megan, hurry up! You'll be late for your party!" Suzie called up the stairs to her teenaged daughter. The girl was supposed to be going out in five minutes but she had yet to come down. Her friend Tasha was already waiting in the living room, sipping a glass of water.

"Urgh," the muffled groan came in response, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do! Poor Tasha is already dressed up and waiting so you had best be ready by the time Yelena gets here or, so help me, I'll have you out the door in your underwear!"

Another grunt and the sound of a bed creaking signaled to Suzie that Megan was moving. Satisfied, she turned back to give Tasha a small smile. Tasha returned the smile politely and sipped her drink. Suzie swept a critical glance over the teenager, who was wearing a jet black dress that left most of her legs bare, secured by a single strap over one shoulder. But what drew the eye were her blood red stiletto heels. Suzie wasn't sure she approved of this get-up for a party, but she didn't feel it her place to comment on what Tasha's parents let their daughter wear. She was distracted from her scrutiny by a small knock at the front door.

"I hope you're ready, missy!" she called up the stairs as she opened the door to let Yelena into the hall. The young Russian said hello and respectfully asked about Suzie's health and Megan's whereabouts. Suzie chattered away to her while taking in the girl's attire. The top half of her body was hidden by a black, tailed jacket which swept down behind her legs. She also wore a tight grey miniskirt with sheer black tights. Needless to say, Suzie wasn't too impressed.

"Lennie!" Tasha cried, jumping to her feet with a surprising amount of grace considering her footwear. She rushed into the hall where the girls embraced and Tasha whispered something into Yelena's ear that made the smaller girl giggle and blush. They broke apart, but their eyes remained locked for a long moment. Suzie cleared her throat and went to check on Megan.

Her daughter met her at the top of the stairs. Megan was wearing a blue dress of shimmering, semitransparent fabric that flowed to her knees, held in place with a belt around her waist and two wide straps across her shoulders. Her upper body and arms were covered by a light grey cardigan, and sensible blue flat-soled shoes were on her feet.

"This okay?" she asked, scarcely hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"You look lovely, sweety. Your friends are downstairs waiting for you"

"Thanks. We'll be heading off soon I guess."

"Any idea what time you'll be back?" Suzie asked, a little concerned.

"I think I'll be staying over at Tasha's. Her parents are away so I'll call you in the morning when I'm coming home, okay?" Megan answered as she moved past her mother and down the stairs.

"Okay, be safe!"

"I will be." Suzie smiled appreciatively and then went to her room to finish some work she had started earlier, confident that her daughter would keep her word.

Megan reached the bottom step and wandered into the living room to find Tasha and Yelena. The other two girls were sitting next to each other, chattering away about the party and which boys would be there and whether they were cute.

"Hey amigas. So where exactly are you dragging me off to?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Hey Meg," said Yelena smiling at her. Megan didn't know why, but the smile unsettled her slightly. She put it down to that fact that she didn't want to go to the stupid party in the first place.

"So nice of you to join us," Tasha said with a wink. Megan shuddered and glared at her.

"Stop that, conversations with Beth are bad enough without you joining in," said Yelena defensively, getting up and giving Megan a hug. It was a little awkward how the smaller girl's breasts pressed against hers, but Megan let it slide: she needed all the protection from Tasha's dirty mind that she could get.

"Let's go then, otherwise we'll be late," said Tasha, leading the way back out into the hall. "Bye Mrs Schlanker, that's us off!" she called up the stairs.

"Bye mum!" yelled Megan as she opened the front door and let the others through. They filed out onto the drive; Tasha's heels clicked on the pavement as she walked towards the black Nisan Micra that Yelena had got when she passed her driving test the week before. Light spilling from the doorway illuminated the front grill, making it shine. Megan closed the front door and locked it before placing the keys in her handbag and getting into the back seat. The light caught Tasha's face as she smiled across to Yelena, then the two girls got into the front of the small car which rolled slowly out of the drive and accelerated up the road.

It took them around half an hour to reach the party. Megan hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings on the way and was now thoroughly lost. Yelena pulled up outside a large house with some guys standing around the front garden drinking beer from small plastic cups. A few of them called out to Yelena and Tasha as they passed but no one seemed the notice Megan. The bouncer, a seventeen year old guy with short blonde hair and a cocky grin, let them in to the house and Tasha led the little group into the party.

The living room, kitchen and dining room were filled with people. They were all dancing to the obnoxiously loud music, drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, or making out with each other while their friends watched and laughed. Multicolored lights span across the ceiling and walls from spot lights on the disco ball and a DJ was standing at the back of the living room mixing tracks for the dancers. Megan immediately felt uneasy, but allowed Yelena and Tasha to pull her into the maelstrom of bodies. She danced a little with the others, refused beer from five different people and screamed at a guy who tried to hit on her in the darkness. Tasha had rescued her from that one, bringing her heals down hard on his toes and cracking him over the head with his own beer bottle, knocking him out cold. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves: Megan wanted to go home.

Finally, Megan escaped and found a relatively quiet corner of the conservatory where she sat down. It was all too much – the lights, the noise, the cloying smell of alcohol and perfume filling the air around her. She felt sick and wished desperately to be somewhere else, anywhere else, as long as it wasn't here, and preferably her own bed. She curled up and tried to block out the noise but it wasn't working. She didn't notice Yelena winding towards her through the crowd carrying two plastic cups.

"Thought you'd need one of these," she said kindly, trying to pass a cup to Megan, who jumped at the sudden feeling against her skin and sent it tumbling all over her, soaking her dress.

"Sorry!" cried Yelena and grabbed for the cup, trying to stop the rest of the liquid from falling on Megan. She fumbled, sending the rest of the water cascading over Megan's lap. "Oh sorry! Don't worry, it was only water!" she said reassuringly. Then a passing dancer knocked Yelena's arm and the other cup flew from her grip and emptied its contents, by chance, over Megan's head.

She'd had enough. She stood up and strode from the room, out of the door and into the street, determined to get as far away from the party as possible. She vaguely heard her name being called from behind her but didn't stop until Tasha and Yelena caught up with her and forcibly held her in place.

"Meg! Hey! Wait-" Yelena began to say but Megan turned on her, furious.

"I am NOT going back in there again! I don't know why you two wanted me to come with you but I'm never doing it again. Now either leave me alone or take me home!" she yelled, seething with anger.

The other girls looked guilty for a second, then Tasha turned and said with feeling, "Sorry Meg, we didn't know you felt that way about it. You can come back to mine for the night, get dry and stuff. It's close by so you won't catch a chill. Len, go fetch the car will you?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Thanks. Sorry again Meg, we'll make it up to you though, I promise." If Megan had been any less upset, she may have wondered at the phrasing of that, or at the odd gleam of excitement in Tasha's eyes and the way she licked her lips. But Megan didn't notice these things and, when the little Nisan pulled up next to them, she got in without a second thought and tried to forget all about the party as she allowed Yelena to drive them to Tasha's house.

When they reached Tasha's the girls climbed out of the car and hurried Megan to the bathroom to get dried off. Although much of the water had evaporated during the journey, Megan didn't refuse the chance to take a shower and be alone for a bit to pull herself together. She shut the door behind her and slipped off her dress and cardigan. After stripping off the rest of her clothes, she walked to the glass shower cubical and turned on the water, waiting for it to reach the temperature that she liked. When it was ready she stepped off the black shower mat and into the hot streaming water.

Closing the cubicle door, she let the water wash away her emotions until she was standing there feeling numb. She stood like this for twenty minutes with her eyes tight shut before washing herself and stepping out onto the mat. She glanced into the mirror and saw her reflection; she looked pale and tired. She found a towel and started to dry herself, then wrapped the towel around her head to dry her hair and looked about for her clothes. They were gone.

"Ha ha very funny guys, you're so witty. Where are my clothes?" she called out through the door, but there was no reply. Huffing her annoyance, she took another towel and wrapped it around her. It left little to the imagination but it was the best she could do. Opening the bathroom door and cursing herself for forgetting to lock it, she stomped off to Tasha's bedroom. She heard giggling and a suppressed squeal from inside. Pausing to listen, she thought she heard something smash, and then another squeal, and a loud crash. Not bothering to knock, she barged right in and was nearly hit with a flying plate.

"What the hell?!" she shouted as the crockery smashed against the wall, showering her with fragments of china. She fell silent, however, when she saw Tasha. The girl was kneeling on her bed with a box of plates by her side. Her dress was gone, replaced by something much, much worse. Her slender frame was clad in a black Lycra leotard that hugged her wide, childbearing hips and emphasized her thigh gap. Her legs bore ripped black tights, and on her head was what looked like a Russian officer's cap. She still wore her blood red stiletto heels, and was staring at the opposite wall with an expression of wanton lust tainting her pretty face.

Standing against the far wall was Yelena, her voluptuous breasts barely restrained by the remnants of her leotard. This one was similar to Tasha's but covered in wide gashes where the cracked china had torn the fabric. One of her nipples was visible through a slash across the front, but her long hair curled down to conceal the other. Her black tights were in fact stockings, and the long coat had been concealing a suspender belt. She held a black whip which she was twisting through her fingers, and at her feet were pieces of the broken crockery. She appeared to be striking them out of the air while Tasha threw them at her from the bed. The Russian girl's gaze was fiery and full of desire; one delicate eyebrow raised flirtatiously; her lip curled at the corner.

Megan stood frozen in the doorway, staring at her friends. She was desperately uncomfortable with the way the two of them were now looking at her.

"Oh, sorry. So nice of you to join us," purred Tasha. Megan shivered and turned to leave the room but her path was blocked by Yelena, who had crept up behind her, whip in hand. Yelena shut the door with a vicious smile. Megan slowly backed away from her into the room. She was trapped. A hand snaked over her shoulder and she felt hot breaths on the back of her neck as Tasha whispered in her ear, "We've been waiting a _long_ time for this. I hope you don't disappoint."

"W-what? " Megan stuttered, really freaked out. Inside her head she was screaming.

Yelena advanced towards her and gently stroked Megan's cheek with one finger, standing just too close for comfort. "We've been watching you for a while now. We always needed a third member and you seemed like the perfect candidate. We know you'll take a little convincing, but that's what tonight is for after all."

"I did say we'd make it up to you," crooned Tasha from behind, her other hand settling on Megan's waist and gripping it tightly. A thrill went up Megan's spine, whether from excitement or fear she wasn't quite sure.

"I-I don't know what you want from me, but you've got the wrong person. You two will have to just keep your creepy sex club to yourselves, I'm not joining!" She pulled away from Tasha and tried to make a dash for the door, but the Russian held her by her shoulders and pressed herself up against her. Yelena leaned closer, holding Megan still, and then licked up the side of her neck towards her earlobe, where she bit down softly.

Megan closed her eyes and whimpered, not sure what she was feeling. She knew this was wrong, it wasn't what she wanted. But she couldn't deny that that felt good. "Please," she murmured. Yelena licked up her neck again before trailing little kisses back down the soft skin to her collar bone where again, she bit down softly. Meanwhile Tasha had moved off the bed and was standing close behind Megan, her hands wandering slowly over her towel-covered hips. One hand reached the bottom of the towel and Tasha half-laughed half-gasped as she touched the warm, silky skin of Megan's thigh.

"Please what?" asked Tasha seductively.

Megan let slip a tiny moan, unable to move as Yelena trailed kisses over her shoulders and across the top of her breasts. Tasha's hand was tentatively sliding up the inside of her thigh. Megan teetered on the edge of the abyss. Then Yelena bit down hard on the top of her right breast and Megan gasped, the last of her restraint falling away.

"Please… please, don't stop," she cried out and felt herself falling backwards onto the bed. She opened her eyes to see Tasha kneeling next to her.

"Oh we won't…" she giggled, licking her lips. Then Tasha leant down and kissed her. Her mouth was soft and wet and tasted vaguely of alcohol and lipstick. It sent a shock racing through Megan, like electricity. She lay there, eyes shut, paralyzed by the sensation. Then her lips started to move, responding to the stimulus of Tasha's mouth. She kissed back without really knowing what she was doing. Suddenly she felt Tasha's tongue dart out and lick her lips before forcing its way into Megan's mouth. Cautiously, her own tongue rose to the challenge and they wrestled for dominance in her mouth. Tasha won.

It was then that Megan realised that Yelena's hands were on her body, pulling at the towel, dragging it off her ample curves. And then she realised she was naked.

Megan's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. Things she had never expected were happening to her all at once. And it was so good. The pleasure was intense, like a burning heat that had settled over her navel.

She felt Yelena's hands touch her breasts and moaned into Tasha's warm lips as they were gently squeezed. The Russian girl's fingers circled her nipples and then pinched them to the point of pain before they were released. Megan pulled away from Tasha's kiss to cry out and then looked down at Yelena. As she watched, the girl swung a leg over her body so she was straddling her abdomen. Megan felt the wetness between Yelena's legs on her belly.

Yelena leaned forward, her long hair tickling Megan's skin, her tongue flicking over the tips of her friend's rosebud nipples, making her throw her head back with a groan of pleasure. Yelena began to suck on them and Megan felt herself grow wet between the legs for the first time.

As this was happening, Tasha moved away from them and knelt at the foot of the bed. She placed her hands on Megan's legs, licking up her thighs and gently pushing them apart.

Megan could feel the heat in her body building with every second that passed as the two girls continued their ministrations. Yelena progressed from her right breast to her left, then back again, sucking her nipples and swirling them around in her mouth with a strength and skill that made Megan want to scream with ecstasy. Indeed she did, a moment later, when Tasha's searching tongue found its quarry.

A feeling of total weightlessness filled Megan. She felt consumed by pleasure, living only for this feeling, this intense, burning sensation that surged through her body like a torrent.

She wasn't aware she had been screaming until she came back to the world and realized her throat was sore. It occurred to Megan that she had just had an orgasm. She breathed heavily as Yelena and Tasha grinned at her from their positions along her body. She felt like collapsing and falling asleep but Tasha put a stop to that. Her tongue once more brushed Megan's lower lips, penetrating through the wet virgin folds. Yelena continued to play with her breasts, biting softly onto her nipples and pulling them. She tore off what was left of her ruined leotard and began to press her own large breasts against Megan's, moaning with pleasure at the contact. Megan too was moaning as Yelena's nipples brushed against her own and Tasha's tongue prodded at her entrance.

She screamed and came again as Tasha sucked her clitoris. Tasha's hands were running over her legs, forcing them open wider to allow her talented tongue better access. Yelena was edging further up Megan's body until her head was level with Megan's and started to kiss her. It was different to Tasha. Yelena was much more gentle and careful with her kisses, yet no less passionate. Her tongue was soft and flexible, enticing Megan to try to dominate. They wrestled and Megan won, pushing her tongue deep into Yelena's mouth in search of the same electric feeling she'd got when Tasha kissed her. Yelena moaned into the kiss and Megan did the same, her ecstasy increasing.

"Hope you're ready, Megan," she heard Tasha murmur, and felt something pushed inside of her. She gasped at the intensity of it, like every atom in her body was exploding. She bucked her hips as Tasha's fingers withdrew and slid easily in and out of her. Tasha felt the walls contract around her fingers. She pulled them out and licked the juices off them, tasting her friend. It was _good_. She re-inserted her fingers and started to pump them into Megan with increasing speed and ferocity. Megan's cries increased in pitch and volume until they finally climaxed and Tasha felt a warm liquid spill over her hand.

Yelena gave Megan one last kiss and moved back to her breasts. She was teasing her, or so Megan felt, with these little kisses and nibbles. She wanted real pleasure now, and nothing seemed to satisfy her desire.

"Bite me," she whispered to the Russian, who looked up with a slightly quizzical, slightly horny expression. "I said, Bite. Me. Do it. Please." she whined. Yelena grinned and bit down onto Megan's breasts. She wasn't biting hard, but she thought it would give Megan what she wanted. She was wrong.

"Harder," said Megan, panting. Yelena increased the pressure in her teeth, biting down on the delicate skin. She knew this would leave a mark.

"Harder!" yelled Megan, "Bite me harder! I want to _feel _it!"

Yelena bit down savagely, breaking the skin of Megan's breast and drawing blood. The hot, salty liquid filled her mouth and she drew back, horrified to see Megan crying out with pleasure. Megan turned to Yelena, "Lick it up, make me feel better," she instructed. Megan's tone was changed. It was soft, low and incredibly sexy. Yelena couldn't refuse that voice. She leant down and started to lap at the two semi-circular incisions her teeth had made as Megan moaned and wound her fingers into Yelena's thick blonde hair.

But Megan wasn't satisfied with that, nor with the three fingers that Tasha was pumping inside of her. The other girls had awoken a sexual beast inside of her, and she wouldn't rest until she had her fill. She grabbed Tasha by the hair and pulled her up onto the bed, then pushed her down when Tasha tried to rise. Rolling over away from Yelena, she straddled Tasha and forced her down, suppressing the other girl's dominating nature by tearing off her leotard and pinching the hard, erect nipples that capped her small breasts. She felt empowered, amazing, as she twisted, pulled, bit and sucked at Tasha's nipples and breasts, making her writhe underneath her. Megan kissed Tasha violently on the lips and neck, and then bit down hard to leave a mark, claiming her lover. Tasha gasped and cried out with pleasure, struggling to flip Megan over so that she could have her way.

Yelena had moved up next to them and was watching with lust and fascination. It made her slightly afraid as to what they had planned for her, but she was begging for it.

Megan planted heavy kisses down Tasha's thin body, making her moan and buck her hips. She wasn't used to being dominated like this, but was definitely enjoying it. When Megan reached the mound between Tasha's legs, she sucked hungrily on her swollen clitoris and began to bite it. Tasha screamed with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Not even the things that she and Yelena had done before compared to this. This was what sex was supposed to be like: feral, wild and utterly incredible. As she felt herself be filled with Megan's fingers, she knew that they had made the right decision in bringing her with them tonight. She looked over at Yelena and winked, then pulled the Russian girl in for a powerful kiss and began to rub between her legs. She would give as good as she was getting.

Yelena groaned with each thrust of Tasha's hand, and cried out as she twisted her fingers inside her. In turn she was suckling on Tasha's nipples and kissing her small round breasts. Tasha was moaning incomprehensively, although that may have been due to Megan's powerful fingers pumping in and out of her at impossible speeds.

Megan's other hand began to travel up Yelena's body before grasping hold of her breasts and squeezing them hard. Megan lay above the two other girls now, kissing and biting their skin as she pounded Tasha's pussy and manhandled Yelena's breasts with a sexual zeal that made both girls scream with indescribable ecstasy.

Tasha had lost the ability to do anything other than moan, scream and cum. Her legs were spread wide and Megan's long pianist fingers were sending shock waves up her whole body and slowly blotting out any other feeling. Her cum and sweat had drenched the bed sheets and she knew that she wouldn't have the will to change them when this was over. She wouldn't be able to do anything. She felt the pleasure fill her up and her mind went blank. Tasha screamed louder than ever, lifting herself high into the air on her elbows and then flopped back onto the bed, unconscious.

Megan withdrew her fingers from the girl and noticed they were glistening with white cum. She licked off the taste from one of her fingers and savoured it. Yelena sat up and helped her to clean the rest of her fingers in the same way. Then Megan turned her attention fully to Yelena.

Yelena saw Tasha pass out. It was the last thing she would remember of the night. The rest would be lost in a tidal wave of pleasure. Megan pressed her lips against Yelena's. She reached over to remove the Russian officer's cap from Tasha and placed it on her head with a kiss. Then her fingers found their way inside Yelena and began the same breathtaking treatment that she had given to Tasha, the pounding beat of her hand making her breasts shake. Megan seemed to like this; she watched them as she fingered her for a moment, then she spoke in that husky, seductive voice that would make a thousand straight women turn in a moment.

"Turn over and get on your knees." And Yelena obeyed.

She felt the fingers return to her with renewed force and with this new angle, the ecstasy was unsurpassable. She felt the other hand strike her ass and cried out in pleasure. It struck again and again, each time Yelena cried out and the fingers kept up their beating rhythm. The feeling filled her like water, washing away everything else until she lived only for the feel of those fingers inside of her. The spank to her ass was stronger than ever and sent her tumbling over the edge into the deep abyss of her orgasm.

Yelena slumped onto the bed, out cold, and Megan withdrew her hand once again. Crawling next to the young Russian's naked body, she bit down on her neck, making sure to leave a mark that would claim her. Megan moved off the bed, found her clothes and went back to the shower. She washed the cum, sweat and blood from her body, applied a plaster to her cut breast, and sauntered back to the bedroom. She climbed onto the bed, pulled Tasha and Yelena up beside her, covered them in the duvet and went to sleep.

*Back to the present*

Megan looked down at the blissful faces of her new lovers. She knew that they would be meeting rather regularly from now on. Smiling softly to herself, she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
